This invention relates generally to napkin holders and specifically to napkin holders adapted to permit a cloth dinner napkin to be disposed or inserted therein in a wide number of different configurations as desired.
Examples of napkin rings known to the prior art include the hollow sphere having a tripartite truncation disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 19,461 issued to J. Locke on Dec. 3, 1889 and the ornamental ring design shown in U.S. Pat. No. D-255,083 issued to G. P. Knott on May 27, 1980. Another such prior art napkin ring consisting of a cylindrical ring with nameplate thereon is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,591 issued to A. J. LeSueur on June 29, 1976. These rings, however, do not provide means for arranging cloth napkins therein in a wide variety of different configurations.
By means of my invention, this disadvantage of prior art napkin holders is substantially overcome.